


Our future is now

by quilledcorsair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Family, Fluff, Gen, captain swan fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilledcorsair/pseuds/quilledcorsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Fluff Drabbles for Captain Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality

Emma snuggled further against Killian’s chest, dragging his arm across her bare waist, their entwined hands pressed against her heart as she gently kissed his knuckles. She hummed deep in her throat as he butterfly kissed his way from her shoulder to her neck, his stubble scratching her lightly. She sighed in contentment, tilting her head to the side, giving him more access.

“Oh, how I’ve missed this,” he rasped, nuzzling the back of her neck, his lips sucking a slight mark there.

“Mmhmm,” she agreed, her back arching as his hand reached to teasingly fondle her breast.

“Swan,” he began, pulling her back against him roughly, his hips in line with hers. “You know how much I love you?” he flipped them over, towering over her, his hand grasping hers as her legs lifted to wrap around his hip. “Do you?” he repeated, punctuating the question with a teasing thrust against her center, making her moan, only making me more smug.

When he got no answer, his brows furrowed, noticing a pattern. “Emma, is something wrong?” he asked, his hand cupping her cheek.

She shook her head, pushing him closer with her heels on his ass, making him grunt, knowing she was trying to deflect. He pulled away  _reluctantly_ , falling next to her with a huff, sheets pooled low on his hips. She turned on her side, shooting him a frustrated glare.

“You haven’t said a  _word_  since we came back, darling,” he murmured, the crease returning, making her frown too. “What is it?”

She looked away from his searching gaze, her hand resting against his chest, feeling his half of her heart beat in time with hers. The trip to the Underworld had been the most harrowing journey of her life, both emotionally and physically. She’d almost lost hope of ever getting him back, and even now, being with him, in  _their_  bed, in  _their_  home - one he promised where they’d make new, better memories to replace all the painful ones - all of this, it just -

“It feels like a dream,” she whispered finally, her hand playing with the charms around his neck. “This - you - it all feels like a dream, a really  _good_  dream. I was just afraid that if I speak, it will shatter the bubble and that I’d wake up and find out-” she blinked back tears, pressing closer to him, her ear against his chest now, listening to the reassuring thumps, telling her he was alive, he was real. “-find out it was all a lie. I didn’t think I could - I’ve lost you too many times to-”

“Hey,” he cut her off, grabbing her chin and making her look at him, his hand pressing her hand to his chest instead. “I’m right here. I assure you, this is no dream. This is real - it’s your reality, Emma Swan,” he grinned, brushing a stray tear away, rubbing his nose against hers playfully. “You finally got your happy ending.”

She laughed through her tears, “Yes, a pirate in my bed is exactly the kind of happy ending I was hoping for,” she grinned, pressing her lips to his sloppily, unable to stop smiling now, as  _reality_  set in.

“Mmm, you better mean  _this_  pirate, love. Wouldn’t want to disappoint all the unlucky lads who come a-knocking,” he smirked, pulling her closer with playful possessiveness.

“Oh, you are so sure that you’re the one for me, pirate?” she sassed, looking up at him through her lashes.

He laughed at her faux-coy expression, the sound throaty and warmth, inducing her own chuckles. His face softened into something more adoring and less teasing, the corners of his eyes crinkling by how wide he was smiling. “I  _know_  I’m the only one for you, Swan. Just as you are for me,” he vowed, toying with the braided ring on her finger, his gaze holding her, promising a future that she now believes in.

“Good thing I agreed to marry you, then,” she smirked, kissing him deeply.

“More like demanded I marry you,” he mumbled against her lips, earning him a smack.


	2. Story Telling

“Our kid is the luckiest in the entire universe,” Emma grumbled, struggled to pull the leather pants up her legs. Killian tried to hide his amusement, he really did, but when the pants slipped from her grip once again, falling to her ankles -  _once fucking again_ ,- he couldn’t have held his snickers in if he tried.

“Hey!” she snapped, her glare intensifying. “This is all your fault. So, shut up and help me.”

Still chuckling, he pointed to her pants, his eyes shining with mirth. “Love, you have the pants on the wrong way,” he managed to get out before he was once again in fits, holding his stomach as he laughed.

Emma felt her face go red with embarrassment and anger as she quickly put them back on correctly, the pants sliding up much easier now. “This is still your fault.”

“ _Oh_ , no,” he shook his head, grinning wide. “You were the one who promised our child  _anything_ to get her to sleep.”

“And  _you_  were the idiot who suggested we  _enact_  her bedtime story!” she cried, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. “ _IN COSTUME!”_

He winced, “Careful with the yelling, Swan. A man’s ears get sensitive as he ages.”

She rolled her eyes, stomping away to Lyla’s room, grumbling about ‘ _centuries old pirates’_ and their ‘ _fucking charm’._

-/-

“Mama, you’re not doing the voice right!” Lyla chirped, her eyes wide with no hint of exhaustion, unlike Emma, who looked like she was going to fall asleep standing, her eyes drooping wearily.

“Baby, mama’s tired. How about we finish with this and you go to sleep, hm?” she suggested, turning to her husband, all decked up as a prince ( _looking annoyingly dashing, she must say_ ).

“But then I won’t know how it ends, mama!” her little girl protested, pushing her dark, wayward curls away from her eyes, her lips pouting automatically.

“Lovebug, you’ve heard this story a million times now. You know how it ends. How about we continue tomorrow?” Killian coaxed, pulling her blanket up closer.

“But  _daddy_ ,” she whined, her eyes widening and - uh oh, she was puppy-doging him. He always falls for it, and then she’d have to do the  _fucking voices_.

 _No, no. Stay strong, Killian_ ,  she mentally urged her husband, subtly shaking her head when he threw her a desperate look over his shoulder. And she scowled severely when he sent her his own version of a puppy-dog look.

Emma sighed, “Lyla, we love you so much, but mama’s exhausted, honey. If you sleep now, maybe tomorrow daddy and I will take you out for ice-cream. Does that seem fair?” she asked, stroking her under the chin, making her girl giggle and nod, her curls bouncing adorably.

“Sorry, mama. Thank you,” she smiled apologetically, with all the poise and grace of a little princess, making Emma’s heart melt.

“Oh, that’s okay, baby. Mama loves you,” she whispered, pressing a long kiss to her forehead. “G’night.”

“Night, mama. I love you. Love you too, daddy,” she added, turning to grin at her father, her eyes hooded slightly now.

“I love you, my little pirate princess,” he nuzzled her hair, tucking her in properly and kissing her good night. “Sleep tight,” he whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Emma sighed, gently closing the door and tiptoeing to their own room. She felt more than heard her husband come up behind her, his arms hugging her around the waist. “You’re the best mother, Swan,” he praised, his nose buried in her shoulder.

She huffed out a laugh, “And despite making me wear this ridiculous costume, you’re the best father,” she smiled, her hands entwining with his. Her smile soon turned into a smirk as she looked back at him, her eyes shining with something more intense. “Now, how about you help me get rid of these pants?”


	3. Beginnings

“I swear to God, Killian Jones, if you go any slower I will cut off your other hand and  _feed it to you_!” Emma screamed through her contraction, making Killian wince and step slightly harder on the accelerator.

“Woah,” Henry murmured from the back seat, his eyes wide in fear of his enraged mother. And he thought Regina was scary when she got mad.

“Just try to remain calm, love. We will get to the hospital-”

“Did you just fucking ask me to ‘ _remain calm’_?! I have what feels like a thousand pound baby about to burst out of me!  _You calm down!”_ she screamed, before she burst into tears, blubbering through her apologies.

“Think your mum’s about ready to welcome your baby sister into the world, eh, lad?” Killian joked, laughing nervously as Emma scowled at him.

Henry snorted, pushing the door open before the car fully stopped, rushing to open  the door for Emma.

“Alright, Swan. You ready?” he asked as they settled her in a wheelchair and her hand clutched his in a death grip.

She nodded shakily, bending over as another contraction hit.

-/-

Of course when their little lass came, screaming into the world, the lights didn’t just flicker. The entire hospital went into blackout ( _although it was just for a few seconds_ ).

Emma panted heavily, her head falling back in her pillow, her hair matted to her head and her throat raw from screaming. She felt Killian brush back her hair from her face, pressing his forehead to the side of her head, his breathing ragged as he whispered, “Our own baby swan, love.”

She was all sniffles and nods, her hand carding through his hair. “I love you, I love you so much,” she cried nosily, turning her head to kiss him, quick and loving.

“Hey, parents,” Dr. Forbes greeted, making them shift focus immediately to the pink bundle in her arms. “Want to meet your daughter?”

Emma wordlessly held out her arms, her throat thick and her heart full, staring down at the miracle in her arms, cooing softly as the baby squirmed slightly. She was perfect -  _absolutely perfect,_ with her dimpled chin and her elfin ears and her ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes and, and -  _she was all theirs. Theirs to keep._

The lost girl inside her was rejoicing at how much she’s grown from feeling like an orphan; her fake memories of holding a newborn Henry stinging sharply because it  _paled_  in comparison to holding her baby for the very first time _for real_. She wouldn’t dare speak because if she opened her mouth, she knew she wouldn’t stop sobbing and she couldn’t disturb her daughter’s slumber. Oh no, their perfect princess needs her rest.

“ _Swan_ ,” Killian whispered brokenly from beside her, his hand trembling as he reached to touch their daughter’s head. “By the Gods,  _Emma, she’s perfect_ ,” reverence ringing in every word. “Bloody hell,” he blinked, awed by her mere presence.

“Language,” Emma admonished adoringly, bumping her nose with his before shifting her gaze back to their daughter. “She’s got your ears,” she added softly, fingering the teeny pointed ends.

“Aye, and your chin,” he replied, his lips pressed lightly to the baby’s forehead. “And hair.”

“How much do you bet she’s got your eyes?” Emma teased, cooing softly as their daughter chose precisely that moment to blink open her eyes.

Killian felt his world turn upside down the moment his eyes met his daughter’s; and at the same time, he felt everything click into place - all the broken parts of his heart filled to the capacity from how much he loved his baby girl. His heart hurt from how astounded he was by her, thanking all the Gods for giving him this, knowing he would go through all the pain in the world just to keep her safe. 

He was startled out of his reverie by his wife’s voice in his ear, “Told you,” she chuckled.

“Remind me never to doubt you, my love,” he murmured, pressing his lips hard against hers, stealing her breath. “Thank you for this - for  _her_.”

She hummed against his lips, pulling away once her daughter started squirming, making soft noises, making them both chuckle. “Oh, no one’s forgotten you, sunshine,” Emma cooed, bouncing her lightly. “Would you like to hold her?” she asked, not waiting for an answer as she gently shifted their daughter into his waiting arms, positioning her so that her head was supported by his left elbow.

He felt the pressure build and break behind his eyes, tears of joy making his vision blurry as he kissed her golden crown. “Oh, aren’t you a precious one?” he cooed, blinking away his tears. “You are my literally heart, my little pirate.”

“Don’t let David hear you call her a pirate,” Emma warned, her smile a thousand watt, seeing her husband interact with their baby. “Speaking of David, you better tell him we are not naming our daughter Davida.  _Or_  Davi _na_.”

“That’s a  _charming_  name if I ever heard one, Swan,” he winked at her. She shot him a glare, ready to argue when they heard a tentative knock, before Henry’s head popped in.

“Can I come in and see my baby sister now?” he asked eagerly, grinning from ear to ear.

Emma gestured him in, holding out her arms as he ‘let’ her hug him. “ _Moooom_ ,” he whined when she tried to straighten his collar, pulling away so he could meet his new sister, making her wonder  _when the heck_  did she turn into  _that_  mom.

She felt her eyes well up because Henry’d just met his sister, and she’s got him wrapped around her finger. And Killian, well, there was no doubt that that man wouldn’t lay down his life for his girl. He looked at her like she hung the freaking moon in the sky, like she was the sun that his world orbits. Like she held his heart in her tiny hands.

She knows because she feels the same way, like half her heart is not enough to love this girl. Her  _whole_  heart won’t ever be enough to love this precious,  _precious_  child.

“Lily,” she suggested, making both her boys look up, Killian’s eyes wide in recognition. “I wanted to honor another woman in your life,” she smiled at her husband.

He bit his lip, looking back down at their daughter. “Lily Jones, welcome to the world, my love,” he whispered, bouncing her lightly as Henry cooed at her, letting her hold his finger.

 _This_. This was the future they’d worked so hard for. And Emma intended to cherish  _every moment_ of it.


End file.
